


Staycation

by lovcats



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovcats/pseuds/lovcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes deserve a break after the war, and Annabeth wants Percy and her to make the most of theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goals short, long, and intermediate

After the war:

The “quest heroes” didn't have established roles that summer in the new, militarized version of Camp Half-Blood. It was just as well. They needed R&R, and Chiron was going to both grant it to them and make sure they spent it in some kind of therapeutic way.

Annabeth took the opportunity of being at loose ends to pull Percy into a strategy session. He happily complied, pleased and trusting her lead. “All right, Wise Girl,” he said, as they sat down at the end of the canoe lake dock. “What are we strategizing for?”

“Vacation,” she replied. “I woke up early and couldn't sleep, so I came up with a preliminary plan. But it's based on my goals, and I need to know what you want, so we can coordinate.”

“Ok, lemme see. War's over, we're alive. Even school would be a vacation compared to the quest. I don't have any goals.”

Annabeth laughed. “Ok, that's good to know,” she said. "But I skipped a step. I meant to say that my preliminary vacation plan is based on my goals for our relationship. I need to know your goals for that.”

Society and media had taught Percy that men were supposed to panic and evade when their girlfriends started talking about serious relationship stuff. But Percy wasn't following his gender role script – you couldn't do that when you were in a relationship with Annabeth. And anyway, societal brainwashing had been left behind in Tartarus. Probably mostly in the fucking Cocytus. “Tell me about New Rome,” she had said, reaching for the shred of hope that would make him fight that river's paralyzing despair. 

They were too young and too freshly out of the war to marry any time soon. But spending the rest of his life at her side was Percy's main relationship goal. “Wise Girl,” Percy said, because he'd never practiced the word _darling_. “I love you. I want what I've wanted since before I could remember anything besides you. To be with you for the rest of my life. But … is that too serious for you right now?”

She wanted to kiss him, but it was more important to keep talking, so she caressed his hands instead. “No,” she answered. “I … I like your goal. It's – well, it's pretty darned compatible with mine. But it's also long-term. The goals I was thinking of are a lot more immediate. How about I tell mine to you, and you jump in and say what you want as it comes up?”

Percy nodded. He didn't worry that he didn't know the shape of any goals in between “what I want to do today” and “Will you marry me.” Annabeth had it covered, and he was excited to learn the plan.

It turned out that Annabeth had goals for their nascent _sex life_. This was _awesome_ , and also made him blush. Her plan was for a secret “staycation,” a somewhat elaborate scheme to hole up together in Cabin 3 and make sure that they wouldn't be disturbed for a few days. It was a little complicated, but Percy expected it would be So. Worth. It. 

It took the rest of the day and half of the next to set it in motion. They made a small stockpile of food in Percy's cabin. Annabeth procured a small bottle of strong Mist from the Hecate campers, and Travis Stoll hooked Percy up with a mini fridge and 24 cans of Coke. Nyssa loaned them her bronze-enhanced iPad. 

(It turned out that people were happy to do favors for the returned heroes. Huh.) 

Annabeth didn't know how far their few days would take them, but she went to Piper's siblings for condoms and lube (and also got offered some strange toys, which she declined).

They told Chiron and their friends that they were off to stay with Percy's family for the weekend; then said casual goodbyes and took off on Blackjack. The pegasus dropped them off just over the camp's border, in the woods, and flew off with instructions to lie low and promises of many, many donuts next week. Annabeth sprayed them both with the concealing Mist, and they strolled back to Cabin 3.


	2. Ticklish

Cabin 3:

Annabeth got a lot less sure of herself once they had accomplished their not-so-getaway. Percy waited a moment to see where she was leading, but then he quickly realized what her suddenly shy body language was telling him: she must be feeling nervous. He was pretty sure she was as inexperienced as he was, and book learning can only get you so far. So he happily took the lead. Getting comfortable was in order, so he flopped on his back onto his bed.

“Gods,” he said. “Can you believe we have all this time _free?_ Why have we not done this before? This is my favorite plan you've ever come up with, and you've come up with some good ones.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” she replied, but flopped onto Tyson's bed, keeping things casual.

“Annabeth, did you ever come in here when I was gone?” Percy asked. He just idly wondered, since she was in here now, but they had never hung out here together. It was against the camp policy.

“Yeah,” she said. “But not often. It made me cry.”

Percy didn't know what to say about that. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, which was a pretty comfortable gesture for them. But at the moment, in their newly created sex-able privacy, he thought it might feel weirdly demanding. So he went over and sat on the floor by her feet, and smoothed his hands from her knees down to her ankles.

“Mmm,” she said, so he stroked her some more, slowly. He loved her quiet hum. 

“Annabeth,” he said, for the pleasure of saying it, making his voice soft and low.

“Percy, I love your voice,” she whispered. “And your touch.”

“Good,” he said, in that soft tone, and drawing out the word. “Then I guess I'll keep talking. And touching you.”

“Ahhh,” she breathed, sounding a sigh of relief and happiness.

Percy rested his hands on her knees, letting the warmth of his skin warm hers. “Best. Plan. Ever,” he said softly as he smoothed his hands slowly down the sides of her calves. “Daughter of wisdom.” Percy didn't know if his voice and his touch were sexy, or if they were comforting. Maybe they were both. He was happy either way, to keep making Annabeth feel good. 

But her legs jerked. In another mood, in another time, he might have tackled her and teased her that he had found a ticklish spot. But he loved the quiet atmosphere they had going. She sounded so relaxed. So he just squeezed her legs with a firmer grip to stop tickling her, and said in his low, slow, soft tone, “Behind the knees, ticklish. Duly noted.” 

“Thanks,” she whispered. Percy felt like he would do anything to keep her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this story will definitely get smuttier. Wait for it...


	3. BFF time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when you're in love, it's a little too intense to just declare sexytimes. You need to process the feels, too.

A few minutes later, Annabeth's sighs and sounds were getting sleepier and further between. Finally she said, “I'm about to fall asleep, Perce. Thanks for rubbing my legs. Will you get up here with me?” He got up beside her, and took her hand. She smiled at him, blinking sleepily, and yawned. “I'm not too tired, though, I was just super relaxed.” They both lay looking at the ceiling.

“So, it's not naptime then?” Percy asked.

“Nope!” she confirmed, sitting up and stretching her arms. “You know what? When we came in here, I was feeling a little overwhelmed by my big plan. But we're driving this thing, it's not driving us, right?”

“Right,” Percy said. “Definitely. Annabeth, I have an idea. Um, so we're pretty much each other's best friends, right?” 

She nodded.

“So, like, let's do this... bear with me...” (Annabeth recognized a possibly harebrained scheme about to be pitched. She rolled her eyes.) “I'm hanging out with my girlfriend, right, and I'm feeling pretty nervous, and, intense, with the... sexual... possibilities? I want to take a break and talk to my best friend. Bounce ideas off her. Tell her my feelings and ask if she's ever felt similar. Maybe make her laugh and call me Seaweed Brain. Is that a little schizophrenic of me? Or, I mean, of her? I mean...”

“OK, stop, Seaweed Brain!” Annabeth interrupted, laughing. “There, you made me do both! And no, that's not schizophrenic of anybody, because schizophrenia does not have multiple personalities. And neither do I. Or you. But yes, please dish to me about your girlfriend. I've been having a pretty exciting time with my boyfriend as well. We should totally compare notes.”

Percy grinned and hopped off the bed. “Let's go to my bed. It's better than Ty's.”

Annabeth complied, and settled cross-legged on Percy's bed, facing him. “Percy. It's kinda the same.”

“Well, it's more familiar to me, so I like it better,” he countered. “But anyway, Annabeth, I am so happy. She loves me. She wants to have sex. And so do I. I'm so excited. Gods, I'm nervous! Do people make a sacrifice to Eros? Would that be weird? Jason says the guy is horrible. When I met Thanatos, and I thought he was Eros, he was so godsdamned gorgeous. Not scary at all. How could _he_ be death? Oh gods, I lost my train of thought.”

Annabeth snickered. Percy was adorable. “Out of control thought trains. I think that's an ADHD thing, honey. Don't worry about it. I think praying to Eros is a good idea. Let's do that, but after BFF time is over, ok? Somehow I think that belongs to sexy-time.” She smirked, and then wrinkled her nose. “Oh my gods, Percy. I just called you 'honey,' and that just sounds so like the Aphrodite kids.”

Percy giggled.

“Well, let me tell you about me and my boyfriend,” Annabeth began. She wanted to have fun with this playful BFF thing, but her words came out more earnest than giggly. That was ok too. “He's the best person I know. He must have his own independent desires. I know he does; everybody does. But he acts like making me happy is the one thing in the world that makes him happiest. And that makes me want the same.” Annabeth felt a swell of love in her breast. “I want to make him so happy, and I have a plan to do it. We are going to learn about our own bodies and eachother's bodies, more than we already know. Methodically. Like science. And if that gets boring, we'll treat it like an art instead. I think it'll be both. I already know some things about myself that I'll show him, and I bet he'll do the same. And I hope he's ok with talking through most of it, because I need the data, and his voice, Is So. Sexy.”

Percy was staring at her with his mouth open. His face was red. He swallowed and said, “I think BFF time is over?”


	4. Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get wet.

Annabeth stood up because her feet were falling asleep, but she stood close to where Percy sat on the bed, and placed her fingertips on the bedspread near him, leaning her body close to him.

“I've noticed your erection before, when we've kissed,” she said huskily. “And I wasn't ready to do anything about that. But now I want to know about your arousal. Please tell me what it's like for you?”

Percy shifted to face her, and looked up at her, his face turning even redder.

“OK,” he gulped, looking scared but keeping his eyes locked on hers. “I... feel hot. And it feels good, and I feel like I want you?”

“You're aroused right now, aren't you?” she asked, leaning closer and whispering the words against his lips. It was a rhetorical question, and her mouth didn't let his answer. She pressed the kiss to him gently and steadily, and touched his knees with her fingertips and nails, and dragged her digits up his legs, right under the hem of his shorts.

“MM! Annabeth!” he yelped. He breathed hard. “How interested are you in cum, because that's gonna happen soon.”

“Ha! That's good, because I'm very interested,” was her ruthless answer.

“It's... messy. And... shit, this has always been _private_ , Annabeth,” Percy tried to explain his discomfort, as he leaned back away from her, squeezing his eyes shut.

She understood right away. “Of course, Perce.” She tried to make her voice normal, and stepped away from the bed. “Um, you want privacy right now? I want to give you what you want. I don't mind, I want you comfortable, I want you happy.” She was babbling, and needed a plan. Water was usually good for Percy. “Hey, why don't you go, take a little bath or something?”

“Yes! Good idea.” Percy stood up, his shorts' fabric stretched obviously, and went to his bathroom. At the door, he turned and beckoned Annabeth to follow him. “Hey,” he said, leaning around the door toward her. “I want to share this with you, but I'm not ready.”

“No! I mean yeah! Absolutely!” babbled Annabeth, kissing him again, quickly. “I love you!” They exchanged looney grins. Then Percy slammed the door behind him, and started running the bath water. Annabeth didn't know if he was going to bathe, lounging in the water like any other human, or if he just wanted to touch the water, to have it soothe him. She hung around next to the bathroom door, straining to hear his voice, barely feeling guilty for eavesdropping. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? 

But her position put her in range of his fountain. 

Just a minute after he came with her name on his lips, he bounced out of his bathroom – beautifully dry, comfortable, relieved and happy. And found Annabeth, embarrassed and soaked from his fountain's miniature explosion.


	5. Dear Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Amen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that summary is sacrilegious?

“Oh! I'm sorry, I got you with the fountain, didn't I?” said Percy, trying to hold back a laugh. 

Annabeth just looked sheepish.

“What?” he said.

She sighed. “Gods, I'm a dork, and my situational awareness is _off_. I deserve what I got!”

He waited for her to elaborate.

“Ahh...You didn't soak your whole cabin, Percy, just this end. You should probably dry out the carpet, by the way. But, yeah. I'm not proud of myself. I was spying. I was listening. That's how I got soaked.”

Percy snorted. Yeah, if he had known she was listening at the door, it might have heightened his anxiety a few minutes ago. But he didn't know then, and he didn't care now. Hand-in-the-cookie-jar Annabeth was super cute. Her usually piercing eyes were puppyish, and her curls were dripping. He chuckled and shook his head, and grabbed her backpack for her. “Here's your stuff,” he said. “I'll dry your wet things for you after you change, ok?”

She took her bag and turned toward the bathroom. Her posture was tense.

“Wait,” said Percy, reaching for her hand. “Annabeth – I'm not mad. Did you think I would be mad?”

She looked at him, smiled, and sighed. “Thanks, Percy. I'm glad you're not mad. I'm ashamed because I agreed to give you privacy, and then I spied on you. That was rotten. But thank you for forgiving me! And for drying my stuff. I'll be right out.” She slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. Every surface was dry. Her boyfriend's powers were very handy. She peeled off her sneakers and socks.

“Annabeth,” Percy said through the door. “Would you feel better about spying on me if I got you back?” 

She breathed quicker. She was cold and wet, and not feeling sexy, but she straightened her posture. She turned the doorknob just enough to disengage the latch, leaving the door almost all the way shut. “Maybe,” she said, sounding a little strangled. 

The door creaked open an inch more, and she knew he had pushed it. She thought of him peering through the crack, and her face and body flushed. She removed her shorts and shirt and threw them in the tub. Doing a private-not-private strip tease was more exciting than she expected it to be. She didn't worry about striking a pose. She was performing, but her role was someone who thought she was alone. Her brain went on a little detour into the objectification of women, the male gaze, and then got on an art history track. Thank gods her mom was not often naked in those statues... (stupid brain train, where are you going?)

There were no towels in Percy's bathroom. Of course.

What would she do about that? Her increasing arousal (which she would have to remember to describe to Percy – scientist or not, he would be interested) helped her decide. She took her bra and panties off and cleared her throat.

“Ahem!” She raised her voice, pretending she didn't know he was right there. “Percy! I require your assistance!”

He slowly pushed open the door. His face was all red again, and she smirked. “Really?” he asked in a squeaky voice. Annabeth's blood seemed to race through her body, and her pussy throbbed. (“Why do all the words for my genitals sound so stupid?” she wondered.)

“Yep. I need a towel please. I don't want to put my dry clothes on while I'm wet. Do you even have any?”

“I don't use them,” he replied. “I'm sorry. Also, you're naked. Shit, Annabeth, I've never seen anything better. Damn, I'm sorry. I mean, I'll see what I can do.” He reached toward her, and she would have taken his hand until she realized he was doing his thing. He evaporated most of the water off her skin, and some of it from her hair.

“Oops, please wait on the hair,” she said. “Lemme just... there's my brush,” she said, finding it in her backpack, and starting to tease out some tangles. Distracted by her task, she felt surprisingly normal, even for being naked with her boyfriend for the first time. He was obviously still adjusting.

“Eros!” he blurted.

“What?”

“You know, like we talked about. To pray? Or, sacrifice something?”

“Yes! Thanks for remembering, Percy,” said Annabeth. “Somehow I think he would appreciate something sexier than food. But simple. Let's get this over with. You with me?”

Percy nodded, but he was barely following her. Did she see the hesitation in his face? She approached him slowly, looking comfortable with her nudity but also like she was watching his reactions to her as she crowded into his space. She reached around him with one arm for a loose embrace, and told him her plan:

“I think we'll just say a short prayer or dedication to get his attention, while we are doing a little bit of our exploring. Which includes things like this,” she explained, gesturing to her body. “Does that sound ok? Same rules apply – we are driving this thing. ('It's vehicle analogy day!' cheered a silly part of Annabeth's brain.) So you tell me what you want and don't want, ok?”

“Yes, Wise Girl,” agreed Percy. “Can I touch you?” She nodded. “Annabeth,” he whispered. “Eros, I love this woman.” Percy kissed her mouth, then her jaw, then her neck. “Please back up,” he said, and pushed at her shoulders to steer her until her back hit the wall. Then he slid his hands down to her breasts, feeling, squeezing, and lifting them. “Huh,” he said, half laughter, half wonder.

“Lord Eros, please bless our love or at least let us know what you consider curse-worthy. Thanks!” Annabeth hurried though her little prayer, and then said, “Ok, that's done. Just you and me now, Perce?”

“Mm-hmm,” he agreed, as he pressed kisses to her breasts. It was driving her to distraction, and it was perfect, and also way less than perfect.

“Please,” she whined. “Put one of my nipples in your mouth... Yes! Like that!... nnng; more tongue, less teeth please! Now... please stop,” she said, and lifted his chin. Percy straightened up. “Percy, I want to show you how I touch myself,” she said, and pushed him away so he could see her reaching down to part her pubic curls. “Is that ok?”

“Yes,” he rasped. “Yes. Yes. I'm gonna die happy.”


End file.
